What doesn't kill you
by Yasumi-chan
Summary: Izaya est sidatique. Il ne lui reste que quelques misérables heures de vie et ce seront probablement les plus belles.


_They_ say what doesn't kill you makes you stronger, _they_'re all **liars**

* * *

><p>Shizuo n'aurait jamais imaginé voir le visage de cet homme si pâle, si squelettique. Cet homme qui avait autre fois un regard joueur était réduit à un regard exprimant la douleur et la fatigue. Le blond s'en voulait de ne pas pouvoir l'aider. Il savait que chaque seconde qui passait était une guerre que son brun avait gagnée contre sa maladie. Oh cette maladie que Shizuo détestait tant! Cela peut sonner égoïste mais le blond aurait préféré être celui couché sur ce lit d'hôpital, il n'aurait pas eu à voir son amour dans un si pitoyable état. Izaya reserra un peu son étreinte sur la main de Shizuo. Il allait vomir. Le blond prit le sceau qui traînait au pied du lit et le tendit à Izaya. Un liquide rouge jaillit de la bouche du brun. Izaya était sidatique. Où et quand l'était-il devenu? Shizuo n'en avait aucune idée. Le docteur avait essayé de lui faire avaler une histoire compliquée comme quoi Izaya l'aurait hérité de ses parents et bla bla bla… Le blond s'en fichait de ces détails inutiles! Comme si savoir cela allait garder son brun en vie!<p>

Le docteur le disait, Shizuo le savait et Izaya le sentait : Il ne lui restait plus que quelques heures, tout au plus quelques jours de vie.

« Votre petit ami préférerait peut-être passer le temps qu'il lui reste seul avec vous… » expliqua le docteur au blond, dans une autre salle pour ne pas qu'Izaya l'entende. Le blond hocha la tête avec le cœur lourd. Comment allait-il lui annoncer… que sa mort était à ses portes? Shizuo retourna aux côtés du brun.

« Shizu-chan… quelque chose ne va pas? » demanda Izaya, avec son masque à oxygène sur le visage.

« Izaya… le docteur a dit que tu pouvais sortir… » Shizuo cherchait une manière de lui annoncer qu'il quitterait ce monde bientôt. Ce que cherchait Shizuo à lui annoncer était plus qu'évident aux yeux du brun.

« …ils me laissent sortir parce que je vais bientôt mourir, n'est-ce pas? » Le brun avait dit ceci comme s'il en voulait au monde entier, il ne voulait pas mourir et encore moins être séparé de son Shizu-chan. Ces paroles étaient la goutte qui fit déborder le vase, et dans ce cas, les larmes de Shizuo. Le blond serra la main du brun dans la sienne.

« Shizu-chan, ce n'est pas parce que le docteur le dit que je vais mourir. Je ne laisserai pas tomber aussi facilement! » rassura-t-il l'homme dont il est amoureux accompagné de son sourire, qui sonnait faux.

Shizuo se disait que ça ne pouvait pas leur arriver, qu'une fois tous les deux, ils étaient invincibles. Il se disait qu'une stupide maladie ne pourrait jamais les séparer… tout cela sonnait faux à ses oreilles maintenant. Rien ne durait, tout avait une fin. Shizuo rassembla les affaires d'Izaya. Le couple passèrent par leur appartement pour poser leurs affaires. Izaya prétexta une envie d'aller aux toilettes. Le blond le savait trop bien. Le brun allait encore vomir ce liquide rougeâtre. Quand il resortit, il adressa un sourire à son petit ami. Le petit ami l'enlaça.

« Izaya, quand tu souffre, ne te force pas à sourire pour moi… s'il te plaît… » Shizuo ne pouvait plus retenir ses larmes. « Ce sourire cachant tant de douleur ne devrait pas avoir lieu d'être… » pleura le jeune homme.

« Shizu-chan, je m'en voudrais si je passais mes derniers jours à me morfondre. Alors, s'il te plaît, souris! Fais le pour moi… » Izaya avait hésité sur la dernière partie. Il n'avait qu'une envie : se recroqueviller sur lui-même et laisser ses émotions prendre le dessus. Jamais il ne se le permettrait. Il voulait laisser de beaux souvenirs au seul humain qui le retenait en ce monde. Shizuo hésita et sourit tristement au travers ses larmes. Le brun posa sa main sur la joue du blond et l'embrassa chastement. Le brun réfléchit, il réfléchit à ce qu'il voudrait faire des dernières heures de sa vie. Le monde était tellement grand et il ne voulait pas gâcher une seconde de plus. Il tira Shizuo par le poignet. Shizuo ne savait pas trop où ils se dirigeaient. Ils arrivèrent dans la cour d'un lycée que Shizuo ne connaissait que trop bien.

« Tu te rappelles Shizu-chan? C'est ici qu'on s'est rencontrés pour la première fois! »

« Oui, Shinra nous avait présentés. »

« Il faudrait passer les voir plus tard pour que je leur fasse mes adieux… » rappella le brun

« …oui… »

Le brun reprit la manche de son amant et se dirigea, encore une fois, vers un endroit que Shizuo ignorait. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un restaurant de Sushi Russes où Simon faisait comme toujours de la publicité.

« Oï Simon! » salua le brun, un faux sourire collé à son visage

« …qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, les gars? Ça a l'air sérieux en tout cas. » Simon avait vu dans le mille au premier regard.

« Et bien… » Shizuo commença mais une boule vient se loger dans sa gorge et son cœur commença à lui faire mal comme jamais auparavant.

« Je suis séropositif et ce sont les dernières heures de ma vie! » dit nonchalament le brun, son faux sourire toujours collé à son visage. Simon ne savait plus quoi dire, les larmes vinrent se loger aux coins de ses yeux. Il fit ses adieux au jeune homme qui poursuivit sa route avec son amant, main dans la main. Ils arrêtèrent à l'appartement de Shinra et Celty. Izaya cogna, Shinra ouvrit et s'aperçu tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Yo les gars! Vous avez des têtes d'enterrement, quelqu'un est mort! » dit-il en rigolant un peu. Il se rendit compte de la gaffe qu'il venait de faire quand la mine d'Izaya s'assombrit et que les larmes de Shizuo menaçaient de couler une fois de plus. Il voulut s'excuser mais Izaya lui coupit la parole.

« Shinra, je vais mourir. Je suis un sidatique. Il ne me reste plus que quelques heures à vivre et je suis venu faire mes adieux à toi et Celty. » Celty, qui se tenait derrière Shinra, se jeta dans les bras d'Izaya qui, même si elle n'avait pas de visage, sentit qu'elle était horriblement triste. Shinra se joignit au câlin dans l'émotion. Ils firent leurs adieux eux aussi, jugeant qu'il était mieux de laisser les deux tourtereaux passer les derniers moments d'Izaya seuls tous les deux.

Le couple se balada dans Ikebukuro, se rappellant les bons moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble ou avec les autres. Izaya luttait depuis un moment contre la douleur qui envahissait son corps et ses jambes. Maintenant, il ne les sentaient plus et s'écroula presque par terre. Shizuo le prit sur son dos, ce qui fit rougir Izaya. Il n'avait jamais aimé paraître faible devant Shizuo, qui avait la force d'au moins dix hommes.

« Où veux-tu aller maintenant? » demanda-t-il au brun alors que le soleil se couchait.

« Au parc, tu sais celui où on s'est embrassés pour la première fois? » Shizuo rougit en entendant ces mots. Ce parc était toujours vide, personne n'y allait plus et c'était là qu'Izaya lui avait avoué sa flamme. Arrivés au parc, Shizuo posa Izaya sur une balançoire et prit celle d'à côté.

« Tu sais Shizuo, c'est maintenant ou jamais! » dit Izaya sur un ton moqueur

« De quoi parles-tu? » questionna Shizuo, ayant une légère idée.

« Cela fait trois mois que nous sommes ensembles et on ne l'a jamais fait! Ne t'inquiète pas, j'avais prévu le coup ! » Il sortit une boîte de préservatifs de la poche de son éternel manteau. Shizuo rougit. Il ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps. Il prit Izaya et le transporta jusqu'au pied d'un arbre. S'en suivirent des baisers chastes, ils se regardaient avec des regards doux et fièvreux. Shizuo glissa ses mains sous le chandail du brun, caressant ses muscles. Le brun fit de même pour le blond. Après s'être déshabillés l'un l'autre, les caresses prirent de l'ampleur. Ils avaient de plus en plus envie l'un de l'autre.

Lorsque leurs ébats touchèrent à leur fin, ils se rhabillèrent et se blottirent au pied de l'arbre. Ils passèrent un long moment à regarder les étoiles. Izaya se retourna et commença à vomir une immense quantité de sang. Les deux hommes le savaient, la fin arrivait. Izaya avait à peine la force de garder les yeux ouverts.

« Shizu-chan… je vais partir… » prévint Izaya. Le blond commença à pleurer et s'aggripait au brun en le suppliant de ne pas le laisser seul. Il n'imaginait plus sa vie sans son brun.

« Je t'aime plus que tout au monde, stupide Izaya! » marmonna Shizuo, rouge comme une tomate. Le brun sourit, répondit « Moi aussi, Shizuo, merci de m'avoir fait passé les heures les plus merveilleuses de ma vie aujourd'hui…» Izaya pouvait maintenant mourir en paix. Ces mots ils ne les aura entendus qu'une fois venant du blond mais c'était déjà plus que suffisant pour le rendre heureux. Le blond l'embrassa langoureusement. Après un moment, le corps d'Izaya était devenu rigide, froid et il ne bougeait plus. Shizuo le su de suite, il était parti. Il ne put s'empêcher de pleurer de plus belle, de maudire ce Dieu qui était un sadiste. Puis, quelque chose traversa le ciel. Shizuo fit son vœu le plus cher à ce moment.

Un mois après, Shizuo reçu le statut de sidatique. Le blond ressentit une joie immense l'envahir. Après tout, c'est ce qu'il voulait quand ils l'avaient faits sous l'arbre, sans préservatif. Et de plus, c'est ce qu'il avait souhaité de tout son cœur en voyant l'étoile filante. Quand il ne lui resta plus que quelques heures, voir quelques jours, il passa tout ce temps sous l'arbre. Puis peu à peu, ses forces le quittèrent et il s'envola rejoindre son brun.

* * *

><p>Bon bon! C'est peut-être nul mais pas besoin de me jeter des pierres. Onegai, reviews T^T<p> 


End file.
